


Happy Thoughts

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n has to console his brothers after Mary abandons them.





	Happy Thoughts

The three knocks on his bedroom door brought Dean back from the pit of self-hate and anger.

“What?” he grunted, throwing his headphones to the side and waiting.

The door creaked open slowly, y/n peeking his head through the door slightly, wary of his brother right now.

“Hey, Deanie. You-uh-you ok?”

Dean shrugged, trying to avoid answering.

Y/n sighed, walking into the room and made his way to the bed, sitting on the right side, pushing away the headphones.

“I love you”.

Dean smiled for a single second, then tried to go back to brooding.

He was glad he had y/n. 

Sure, at first he hated that John had another child besides Adam and was planning on hating y/n forever.

But once they had to take him in, he realized just how sweet the guy was.

“Saw that little smile there, moron. But, seriously. I know Mary might have left. And I know that you are being the usual idiot you are and blaming yourself right now. But don’t. It’s her problem. Not yours. She’s the one who chose to leave. She’s the one who doesn’t want to be here. It’s all her. Not you”.

Dean knew he shouldn’t blame himself. But after everyone in his life leaving him, Mary willingly choosing to go, to leave her two children, well, that just broke him.

“There has to be something though, right? Some reason she left us. Did I-did I do something? Do you think she didn’t like how me and Sammy turned out? Maybe she’s disappointed in us for hunting. Or hates that we took her away from her heaven. Maybe we’re just not enough for her”.

Y/n chuckled, moving closer and snaking his arm around Dean’s neck, moving his head so Dean was laying on y/n’s shoulder.

“Dean Dean Deanie Dean. Big bro. The guy who tortures me daily. You’re perfect. Do you get that? You and Sammy. You’re both the best people I’ve ever met. I mean, you’re both kinda old as hell, but I don’t even remember my life before I met you two. So, don’t doubt yourself. She’s the one who’s dumb enough to willingly leave your life. She’s the moron. I don’t need you becoming one either”.

Dean chuckled. 

Even if y/n was around 12 years younger than him, he was wise beyond his words. 

Sure, he was often crass and borderline mean sometimes, but Dean knew the reason he was saying this was because he wanted his older brother to feel confident and stop doubting himself.

That would probably never happen. 

Dean had been through enough disappointment in his life. But with his brother building him up, he knew he could get over the self-hate, even if it was for only a few minutes a day.

“Yea yea. How’s Sammy doing?”

Y/n shrugged. 

He honestly hadn’t seen Sam all day.

“Actually, I have no idea. I’ll go find him. You-stop beating yourself up. It’s her loss. Not ours”.

Y/n kissed the top of Dean’s head and walked out of the room, the Winchester watching, proud that his brother was as selfless and sweet as y/n. 

He didn’t know how he ever thought he could hate y/n.

Y/n searched all over the bunker, not able to find Sam in his room, the kitchen, the library, the garage, or the shooting range.

“Where the hell is he?” he grumbled to himself, wondering where Sam could’ve gotten to.

He was walking up the staircase, when he noticed the bunker door was slightly open.

“Sammy?”

Sam turned to see y/n walking up the little hill that led to the woods surrounding the bunker.

“Hey.”

Y/n sat on the leaves next to Sam, bumping shoulders with him.

“What are you doing out here?”

“Just-just trying to clear my head. I just-I need to think”.

“**_You’re crazy, there’s a thunderstorm coming_**. Let’s go in. Think there?”

Y/n pulled lightly on Sam’s hand, but the taller man didn’t budge.

“Fine. What’s up? Is it Mary again?”

Sam sighed, his heart hurting just hearing her name.

“Seriously. You and Dean. Both the same. I gotta tell you, I might not have known him, but I’m kinda glad he wasn’t able to mess me up like he did the two of you.”

Sam turned to y/n, smiling at him.

“I’m glad he didn’t either. You’re the only normal one out of us all. I’m glad you’re here, you know? It’s weird. I didn’t know I needed anyone other than Dean. But ever since you came into our lives, honestly, you’ve made me feel more-sort of-normal? Not normal. Just-less useless. I don’t really know what I’m trying to say, just that I’m glad you’re here”.

Y/n nodded, feeling the tears building, but deciding against crying, knowing he needed to stay strong for his older brothers right now.

He had no idea how it felt to be abandoned by a mother after getting them back. 

His mom died when he was a child. 

He missed her every day, but this was a completely different situation. 

He didn’t even know John, so he felt no loss in that department. 

All he knew was that his brothers needed him right now and he was going to make sure he was there for them no matter what.

The rain began pouring fast without warning, y/n jumping up in shock.

“Shit! Come on, Sammy. Race you. Last one to the bunker has to eat the greasiest burger Dean can make”

He began running, giggling as he looked over his shoulder, Sam gaining on him fast.

Of course, Sam slowed down enough to let y/n win. 

A greasy burger was a good trade to hear his younger brother laughing and smiling, boasting that he won.

Dean watched from the library, peeking up and smiling at them. 

He knew he and Sam would both be ok. 

Mary might have left, but they knew y/n wasn’t going anywhere.

“Dean, time to go make the greasiest, fattest burger you can make. Time for Sammy to pay up!”

He chuckled, getting off his chair as his brothers walked to their rooms to get changed into some dry clothes, truly smiling thanks to y/n. 


End file.
